


The Things That We Do

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: As requested by the charted server, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Charlotte leaves Sam. Ted temporarily distracts her
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	The Things That We Do

**Author's Note:**

> So the Charted server wanted some fluff and these two dancing, and I've been obsessed with Fly By Night, and Cecily Smith feels like a very Them song, so here we are

Charlotte showed up shortly after dinner one Friday night. She'd been crying, so Ted didn't say anything when he opened the door, just pulled her inside and into a tight hug.

"I'm leaving Sam," she said into his shirt, her voice choked with tears. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then don't." Ted kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"Sure." She followed him to the couch, still half tangled around him, and stayed that way when they sat. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course."

"Make me smile." She looked on the verge of tears again.

Ted kissed her, softly, quickly. "I can do that." He untangled himself and got up to put on some music. Ted liked musicals, but more than that, he knew that Charlotte needed him to be soft and silly, so once he found the song he wanted, he turned to her, singing along softly. He held out a hand and gestured for her to get up.

She took his hand. "Oh Ted, what are you—"

"Ssh.  _ But I'll never forget how she looked in that dress, _ " he sang. " _ She held out her hand and said my name is Cecily Smith _ ." He pulled her close and began swaying softly, slowly pulling her into a dance, still singing. He didn't sing  _ I hate opera _ , along with Peter Friedman, but took a moment to steal a kiss, which made Charlotte smile just a little.

They danced slowly through his living room while Ted sang along softly. Sure, he wasn't a great singer, and sure, he didn't care to sing too much, but it made Charlotte laugh. " _ Still hear her laugh, when I play the phonograph. _ " Ted missed a note a lot more obviously than the rest of the song, and Charlotte laughed.

They slowed to a still near the end of the song. " _ Life is not the things that we do, it's who we're doing them with. _ " Ted leaned over to kiss her on the lips when the song finished. "You're smiling."

"I am." And she was; a soft and real smile. "Thank you."

"Of course." He kissed her again. "Stay?"

"I… Yes, I think I will." Her smile widened.

Ted kissed her again and took her to bed even though it was still early. Waking up with her in his arms was the single best thing he could remember happening.


End file.
